El samurai y la sirena
by AquaTenea
Summary: Robin es incapaz de dormir y lee una fábula que le recuerda a su nakama mas querido, así que decide hablar con el. Zoro entrena en la torre de vigilancia. ¿Qué pasará?


Era la 1:30 de la mañana, y Robin se hallaba en su camarote dando vueltas en la cama. Se apartó de la frente el flequillo y se sentó en la cama a pensar un poco. La joven morena se había dedicado a echarle un vistazo a su última adquisición, un libro titulado ''Las lagunas Silicoon: origenes, historia y tradiciones''. La información que transmitía estaba a medio camino entre el riguroso estudio científico y las leyendas urbanas. Sin lugar a dudas era un lugar extraño, y quizá algún día el destino la terminase llevando hasta allí, pero por ahora había apartado todo aquello a su mesilla de noche. ¿Porqué? Robin raramente dejaba un libro a medias cuando sufría insomnio, en muchas ocasiones se tenía deborado biografías enteras trasnochando. Sin embargo algo había causado cierta impresión en Robin. Una historia, una fábula que encontró dentro de aquel curioso libro.

_(...) Cuentan que el origen de las sombras que se observan en la noche en las Lagunas Silicoon proviene de una vieja y bella historia inacabada. Existió una vez un samurai que entranaba todas las noches al lado de un gran lago para convertirse en un valioso espadachín. Una noche, mientras entrenaba, una sirena surgió del lago para observarlo. Éste detuvo su entrenamiento, y quedó embelesado ante la belleza de la jóven e inocente sirena. Ambos se enamoraron, y noche tras noche el entrenaba ante ella, que disfrutaba luego de su compañía y presencia. Muchas veces, ella entonaba preciosas canciones que conocía de las profundidades del mar, y juntos compartían los conocimientos de ambos mundos. Con el tiempo decidieron contraer matrimonio, pero las leyes de la isla no dejaban a un humano y a una sirena comprometerse. Finalmente el samurai decidió dejar su vida en la tierra para convertirse en gyojin mediante un rito practicado por una poderosa bruja. Esta, a cambio, le pidió su alma pues no la necesitaria mientras viviera bajo el mar. El joven enamorado aceptó, deseando comenzar su nueva vida._

_Sin embargo, la sombra volvía al lago todas las noches para tratar de convencer al samurai para que volviese a la Tierra con ella. El primer día le trajo dinero._

_-¿Para qué quiero dinero? ¿Puede acaso el dinero comprar tu libertad? ¿Puede comprar el amor que me brinda mi amada? No me ofrezcas dinero nunca mas, pues no volveré - respondió el muchacho._

_El segundo día la sombra trajo bellas mujeres que bailaban bajo la luz de la luna._

_-¿Para qué quiero bellas mujeres? ¿Pueden acaso estas damas conseguir tu libertad? ¿Pueden siquiera compararse con la belleza de mi amada? No me ofrezcas mujeres nunca mas, pues no volveré._

_El tercer día la sombra trajo una espada, y la depositó delante de su antigüo amo. En esta ocasión el joven la observó detenidamente, y se dio cuenta de que era la espada con la que tantas peleas había librado, y que tanto honor le había traído en su anterior vida._

_- Esta espada representa mi sueño y mi orgullo, sin embargo no puedo luchar con ella bajo el mar. Si quisiera podría volver ahora a la ciudad, recuperar mi sombra y ser un gran samurai. Podría cumplir mi sueño - reflexionó el samurai. - Sin embargo... ¿De qué sirven los sueños cuando no tienes con quien compartirlos? Antes de conocer a mi sirena lo único que llenaba mi vida era la soledad, y nadie se preocupaba por mi. Por ello jamás llegué alto en mi carrera, y por ello fracasé mil veces. Sin embargo aquí soy realmente feliz, acompañado por gente que de verdad me quiere. No puedo perseguir un sueño que está destinado a fracasar. No puedo vivir una vida sin aquello que me da los motivos para vivir. No me ofrezcas espadas, ni sueños, nunca mas, pues no volveré._

_Desde ese día la sombra vaga en eterna soledad por las Lagunas Silicoon, tratando de encontrar un cuerpo para vivir, pues sabe que jamás recuperará a su samurai. (...)_

Al terminar de releer la historia Robin recordó a cierto espadachín que recorría sus pensamientos de vez en cuando. Si, era su nakama, pero desde hacía algún tiempo se había convertido en algo mas para ella. Lo observaba en sus entrenamientos, bajo una capa de libros que usaba como tapadera. Sus muecas de disgusto la hacían sonreír. Recordaba su voz, tan masculina que hacía que cada parte de su cuerpo deseara que susurrara su nombre en su oído. Cada vez que tenía una estúpida e hilarante discursión con el cocinero ella se partía de risa, y adoraba mirar como dormía en el puesto de vigilancia. Había algo una conversación que deseaba tener con el desde hace tiempo, y encontró el momento perfecto tras leer aquel texto que tanto le recordaba al marimo.

Robin se dirigió hacia la torre de vigilancia. A pesar de que no tenía seguridad de que se encontrase allí algo en su interior le dijo que no se equivocaría. Y no lo hizo, pues en cuanto salió de su camarote observó alguna luz encendida y la sombra de Zoro mientras se ejercitaba. La sola imaginación de su torso desnudo hizo que se sonrojara. Se ajustó el corsé y se soltó el flequillo recto. Quizá lo que ella sentía no fuera recíproco, porque nunca se sabía con alguien como Zoro. Era tan frío, tan hosco y tan cerrado. Aunque debía admitir que ella también era complicada. A pesar de haber encontrado a sus nakamas, seguía desconfiando de mucha gente, debido a sus traumas infantiles. Y por ello su relación con Zoro, a pesar de ser cercana, nunca había superado las barreras de la amistad.

Llegó al puesto de vigilancia y abrió la puerta. Su compañero de pelo verde estaba ya sentado, descansando su cuerpo tras aquel duro ejercicio nocturno. Sin decir nada se sentó a su lado y le lanzó una inesperada sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? - preguntó la muchacha con curiosidad

- No podía dormir, así que decidí cansarme un poco.

- Yo tampoco podía dormir.

- ¿Y porque no lees? A mi es algo que siempre me da sueño, y a ti se te da bien - preguntó el joven con una risa sarcástica

- De hecho lo estaba haciendo. Leía una fábula curiosa. ¿Quieres que te la cuente?

- ¿Es muy larga?

- No me llevará mas de cinco minutos - respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Robin explicó a Zoro la historia de la sirena y el samurai. Poco a poco se iba acercando a su lado. Casi sin darse cuenta terminó acostada en su regazo desnudo. Cuando terminó de contársela el se dio por aludido y respondió.

- Ese samurai era un hombre sabio. Creo que yo no sería capaz de afrontar mis retos si no os tuviera a todos vosotros a mi lado.

- ¡Guau! ¡El espadachín hablando de sentimientos! Eso es nuevo para mi. - respondió la joven morena mientras se reía.

- Es verdad, no suelo hacerlo. Pero para mi significan mucho. Bueno, no solo ellos, también tu.

- ¿Yo también? - preguntó ella mientras se levantaba de su regazo y se sonrojaba.

- Bueno si... Eres una nakama importante. Quiero decir... - se hizo un silenció incómodo mientras Zoro buscaba las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sentía - Quiero decir que... yo no soy de esas personas que expresan sus sentimientos hablando, ¿sabes? A mi me gusta mas expresarme con hechos, con cosas importantes que se hagan notar.

- Eso me lo demostraste en Thriller Bark. El respeto que mostraste con Luffy fue algo que jamás había visto.

- Si, pero no es de Luffy ni del resto de quien has venido a hablar hoy aqui, ¿verdad?

- Eres muy directo. Pero si, tienes razón. Quería hablar de ti. Bueno, en realidad solo quería hablar contigo. Eres una persona compleja, ¿sabes? Me cuesta mucho descifrarte a ti, mas que a un Phonegliph. Eres terco y eres hosco. Te gusta el sake y las espadas. ¿Que mas hay detrás de esa coraza de tío duro?

- No hay mucho mas. Soy simple.

- Yo también. - respondió ella. - si quiero algo voy a por ello.

Esta vez fue Robin quien, usando _deux fleurs,_ empujó suavemente al espadachín hacia su regazo. Sin esperar un segundo mas, lo besó y el, quien no esperaba tal respuesta, accedió de forma involuntaria. Sin embargo fue un beso deseado por ambos. Fue como una brisa de aire que generá poco a poco un vendaval. Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a besarse con pasión tras tanto tiempo deseándose. Las manos de Zoro atraparon el pelo de la muchacha, suave y azabache, para devolverle el beso que tan inesperadamente había recibido. Las manos de ella acabaron un poco mas abajo, rodeando el torso del joven. El bajó las suyas hasta la cintura y la agarró con fuerza, mientras besaba la dulce miel de sus labios, para acabar ambos tirados en el suelo. La locura llenó sus cuerpos mientras se deseaban mutuamente el uno al otro. El cuerpo, con el que cada noche había soñado, estaba por fin a su alcance, y la ropa no impediría su avance. Desnudó a la joven muchacha, soltando primero el corsé tan ajustado, y prosiguiendo con su minifalda. Tocó por fin las partes de su cuerpo que hasta entonces parecían prohibidas. Observó aquel conjunto de ropa interior de encaje, que hacía que aquella mujer pareciera poco menos que una diosa y le quitó aquellas braguitas azules a mordiscos. Ella, que fue mucho mas rápida, le quitó el pantalón de deporte mientras besaba los labios del joven. Pasó sus manos por su cuerpo, rozando cada cicatriz en un creciente deseo de conocer todos los recovecos de cuerpo.

Poco a poco la ropa de ambos quedó a un lado, para dar lugar al calor de sus cuerpos. Ella, sintiéndose desnuda por fin delante de su amante, y solo literal sino también metaforicamente, puso sus manos en su trasero, para lograr así que finalmente el accediera a ella. Comenzaron despacio, pero fueron aumentando el ritmo a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Cuando se dieron cuenta ella estaba gritando de placer mientras el empujaba su miembro hasta lo mas interior del cuerpo de la morena. Sus dos cuerpos fueron uno durante al menos media hora de pasión desenfrenada. Ella gritaba, y el sentía un escalofrío inaudito paseando por todo su cuerpo una y otra vez. Los dos cuerpos sudorosos temblaron cuando ella gritó ''Zoro'', mientras recorría su espalda con sus manos, arañando tan fuerte como podía. El la levantó del suelo bruscamente y arremetió con su cuerpo contra la pared, en busca de algo mas sólido contra lo que sostenerse. Finalmente ambos sintieron como su pasión llegaba al punto culminante y cayeron desnudos y sudorosos contra el suelo.

Robin abrazó el cuerpo desnudo de Zoro, poniendo su mano en su torso y sus piernas por debajo de su cintura. El espadachín acarició la piel de la muchacha, paseando sus dedos por todos los rincones de su cuerpo, trantando de hacerla sonreír. Finalmente la miró y le preguntó realmente preocupado:

- Oye, ¿tu no serás una sirena?

Robin le lanzó una sonrisa torcida y volvió a besar sus labios.


End file.
